ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon Quegg
Simon QueggEl (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Man Who Never Reached Home (1987) (DVD ts. 5:56-5:57). Time Life Entertainment. El says: "Eh, that's just old Simon Quegg." was a man who was very selfish and didn't really appear to care about his own well-being. History One stormy night in 1887, Simon Quegg abruptly exited a lodge and decided to ride home in his carriage to Providence, Rhode Island. Quegg's cruelty somehow became manifest.Simon Quegg (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Man Who Never Reached Home (1987) (DVD ts. 21:08-21:14). Time Life Entertainment. Simon says: "You gave me the courage to face the Rider and see it was the cruel and selfish man I have always been." First, his buggy and horse and then, after a lightning strike, the Dark Rider manifested. The Dark Rider pursued him and he never returned home. Since then, Quegg will appear every year and whenever you see him, he'll ask you which direction his home is, he won't believe you, and will then vanish into the night. Quegg became something of a local legend but those who claim to have seen the Dark Rider are quickly ostracized.El (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Man Who Never Reached Home (1987) (DVD ts. 6:05-6:09). Time Life Entertainment. El says: "One of the local ghosts. Lot of people have seen him over the years. He's harmless."El (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Man Who Never Reached Home (1987) (DVD ts. 6:12-6:28). Time Life Entertainment. El says: "Ah, he was some rich guy who lived about 100 years ago. Stories say he was coming home one night in a terrible storm and just disappeared. Then sometime later, he started showing up on the roads always during storms. He asks the way home but never believes you when you tell him."El (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Man Who Never Reached Home (1987) (DVD ts. 6:37-6:41). Time Life Entertainment. El says: "Only a handful of people have ever seen the Rider. And disaster always follows them." In 1987, Ray encountered Quegg and the Dark Rider. Upon shooting at the buggy with the Particle Thrower, Ray switched places with Quegg. He agreed to a deal with the Ghostbusters to help Ray in exchange for being helped to find his home. Egon used silver iodide to simulate a rainstorm and recreate the conditions for the entities to appear. The Ghostbusters tried to fire all three Proton Streams simultaneously at the buggy but lightning shorted out their Proton Packs. Quegg finally summoned the strength to face the Dark Rider and switched places with Ray. Quegg and the Dark Rider collided and dispersed. Quegg reappeared and thanked the Ghostbusters then rode on to finally return home. Based on Folklore Simon Quegg is based on the title character of a New England legend, Peter Rugg, the Missing Man. Rugg was a stubborn and angry man. He rode out into a thunderstorm and was cursed to drive his carriage until the end of time. Travelers claim to have seen him along a road declaring he will reach his home in Boston by nightfall. Personality While Simon Quegg was originally vain, selfish and apathetic, he appeared to change his ways when the Ghostbusters helped him break his curse. Powers He doesn't appear to have any powers, but Egon classifies him as a Class 6, which would indicate that he is very powerful, but weaker than a Class 7.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Man Who Never Reached Home (1987) (DVD ts. 8:59-9:02). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Quegg's merely a Class 6." Ray thinks Quegg and the Dark Rider were solid Full Torso Apparitions upon first seeing them.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Man Who Never Reached Home (1987) (DVD ts. 5:33-5:37). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Full Torso Apparitions. As solid looking as you or me!" The P.K.E. Meter confirms a sizable spectral disturbance took place. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Man Who Never Reached Home" References Gallery Collages SimonQuegginTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage3.png Primary Canon SimonQuaig01.png|Simon and his Horse together SimonQuegg02.jpg SimonQuegg03.jpg SimonQuegg04.jpg SimonQuegg05.jpg SimonQuegg06.jpg SimonQuegg07.jpg SimonQuegg08.jpg Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 6